


神父与伴郎/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	神父与伴郎/率宽

00

“所以……”

“你跟我分手的原因是因为你是个神父？！”  
“你跟我分手的原因是因为你要和这个女人结婚？！”

夹在自己的伴郎和神父中间，被迫承受三百六十度全方位无死角怒吼的女人一脸懵逼。

“Hold on boys……”女人将被怒气吹乱的须发撩到耳后，露出精致的面容和意味深长的笑容，“熟人？”

近乎肯定的语气却遭到两人口径一致的否认。

“没见过！”  
“不认识！”

“亲爱的，”女人面向被她抓来进行仪式彩排的伴郎夫胜宽先生，脸上的笑容可以称得上是幸灾乐祸了，“我有catch到分手两个字喔。”

01

将头发梳成大人的模样，一身笔挺正式的西装，笼着白纱的女人将手与未来一同放在自己的手心，夫胜宽面带微笑等待着神父的指引立下誓约，一抬头却看到了最熟悉的陌生人。提问，在教堂举行婚礼……仪式彩排，发现神父是前男友是一种什么体验。

“Wow, so romantic ~ ”准新娘李素善女士翘着优雅的二郎腿为伴郎夫胜宽先生热情鼓掌。

“素善姐……”夫胜宽瘪着嘴，觉得自己的脑壳大了不只一圈，“流程差不多就是这样，姐夫明天一定可以handle的。那我……可以回去了吗？”

“没想到我们baby boo居然和神父交往过，真是unbelievable ~”幸灾乐祸的表情化为实际的调笑，李素善捏了捏伴郎的脸颊肉，“和神父交往的感觉如何？”

“交往”两字刻意加重，被欺负多年的夫胜宽又怎么会听不出姐姐话外之意。即使是直接被忽略了“想要回家”的请求，还是下意识地回答姐姐的提问。夫胜宽有些难为情的舔了舔嘴唇，音量也低了许多，“是还不错啦。”

“但是二十多年来我一直都不知道他是个神父啊！”

“baby你今年才满二十一岁的，ok？”

“我的意思是……半个小时前我才知道他是神父，”夫胜宽的眼神有些飘忽，“早知道他是神父，我就不会去招惹他了。”

“看来你招惹得蛮彻底的。”李素善把手从脸颊移到夫胜宽通红的耳垂，亲昵地揉了几下。

“嗯？”因为姐姐前倾的姿势和手上的动作有些过于亲密，夫胜宽有些避嫌地把自己的屁股从椅子的这边挪动到那边。所以他根本没有注意到对方在说什么。

“从我们坐下开始，神父先生就一直瞪我。”  
“我越靠近baby，他就瞪得越凶。”  
“现在啊，眼珠子都快掉出来，像是要把我吃掉一样。”

夫胜宽有点好奇，不禁转过头去看他，正对上崔韩率皱着眉头抿着嘴唇一副“我很生气”的样子。

这一看可还好，本来以为身处修罗场的伴郎先生却突然有些憋不住笑，迅速回头留给他一个熟悉无比的后脑勺。

龇牙咧嘴的史迪奇gif，再配上“超凶”俩字儿是前男友本人无误了。

“可是啊，胜宽。”姐姐的语气突然严肃起来，“分手两年了还有这么强烈的嫉妒心。”

“神父先生一定很在意胜宽。”

02

什么意思？  
当着我的面和别的女人拉手、亲热，差点就宣誓了不说，还无视我？！

根本忘了自己即将在别人婚礼仪式上担任什么角色的崔韩率把眉间距缩得更短，皱皱巴巴的比腌菜还咸，比泡菜还酸。

前男友就这么惨的吗？  
前男友就这么没有人权的吗？

被朋友千叮咛万嘱咐、拜托又拜托来扮演神父，见证一对爱侣互托终身的崔韩率很想撂挑子走人。海吃海喝了朋友那么多顿大餐，大不了都还回去好了。

虽然已经分手两年，但是关于夫胜宽的事情他忘记的真的不多。  
比如摸鬓角，比如习惯性抱着胳膊肘，比如别人一靠近耳朵就下意识要躲。  
比如心口不一的否认，比如质问时瞪大的眼睛和通红的脸颊。  
比如走路的时候不太看路，平地趔趄到摔倒只是时间的问题。

比如分手前告诉自己，“啵浓尼结婚的话，一定会亲自送上祝福”。

祝福吗？  
崔韩率看着不远处那个略显僵硬的背影。

你要，我就给你。

03

崔韩率并没有他以为的那么洒脱。至少没有哪个已经放下的人，会因为前男友隔日的婚礼辗转反侧难以成眠。  
凌晨一点打电话给友人，没来及诉苦也没来得及说自己要跑路，就被起床气爆表的友人给大骂了一顿。一口淤血闷在胸口吐不出来，委屈巴巴的崔韩率被直截了当挂了电话，手机屏幕上明晃晃显示的时间“1:16”也像个讽刺。  
崔韩率也不知道自己是做了什么孽。  
再次重逢，狗血得不行，却心动依然。  
所以说当时为什么要分开呢？崔韩率。舍不得又为什么要放手呢？

友人发泄一通后被迫清醒，翻开通话记录有些疑惑，怕是什么紧急情况又赶紧回拨了电话。  
崔韩率在这头有气无力地瞎编着无法到场的理由，友人困却不笨，多年来的了解让他灵光一闪，一针见血地抛出关键原因，“跟夫胜宽有关吗？”  
崔韩率沉默。

“是我的错，我不该没有事先了解清楚就接这个单子。造成你的困扰，我很抱歉。”友人后悔不迭却也没有更好的办法，“但是定金你都吃掉了。”  
“我到哪里去临时找一个新的靠谱的神父，还得按照甲方的要求，年轻帅气还必须是西方人面孔。”  
“违约金我可以赔，这完全没有问题。但是崔韩率，你这样做就是毁了一场婚礼。”  
“你毁了夫胜宽的婚礼。”  
“你毁了夫胜宽和他爱人的婚礼。”

“So what？”

崔韩率的话让友人倒吸一口凉气，“你们已经分手两年了。”  
“两年了，”友人重复道，“崔韩率。你只需要站在那里，走个流程，然后祝福他们。”

“我又不是真的神父。”

友人快被他的小孩子脾气给气笑了，“那更好咯。”  
“你直接cue流程，连祝福都不用给。反正你又不是真的神父，你的祝福真不真心都不会给他们的婚姻加上buff。况且，甲方只是想要个好看的仪式。他们在意的话就会自己安排，而不是把一整个摊子扔给别人。”

崔韩率没有说话。

“啵农啊，胜宽明天就结婚了，你还不move on吗？”

04

不知道自己能不能move on的崔韩率，还是顶着巨大的黑眼圈提前出现在教堂，大老远就能看见夫胜宽站在新娘的身边一同迎接观礼的宾客。  
崔韩率的眼圈又黑了一个度，被匆匆赶来的友人拉到休息室去化妆遮盖。

“神父化什么妆……”崔韩率翻着白眼拒绝。

友人把背上的袋子砸到崔韩率面前，“那你给我打了十万个电话，从早上六点催到刚刚就为了让我给你送套全新的黑色罩袍是什么意思？！”

“我这不是……不想砸了你的招牌嘛。”

“口是心非。”  
友人还他一对更为夸张的白眼，“还不是想在胜宽面前表现……”拉开衣服袋子拉链的友人及时给自己的嘴巴关上了拉链。

“你说……”  
崔韩率像是回忆起什么，友人停下手里的动作示意他继续。

“如果当时我把‘毕业就出国’这件事跟胜宽解释清楚。我不是自私到只考虑自己，我不是要用异国恋来甩掉他。我只是不想给他太过轻易又太过缥缈的承诺，我不想给他我能力不足以实现的幻梦。我不想用一句话就绑住他，让他在未知的等待中耗尽了力气。我想先努力看，我想给他能被承认的婚姻和未来。”

“如果我没有自负，如果我全部说出来。”

“是不是待会儿接受祝福的人就是胜宽和我了？”

05

又长高了吧。  
夫胜宽站在前排看台上的崔韩率，合身的黑色长衫让他显得更为挺拔。

刚认识的时候崔韩率比自己还要矮一点，然后长着长着，自己的视线落点就从头发变成前额、眉毛、眼睛、鼻尖，甚至偶尔的时候，偏过头说话眼睛对上的，是对方有些皴裂的双唇。  
即使在进入大学以后，正式交往以后，身高也每年持续增长着。  
从一开始的不服气到习以为常，再到后来发现恋人的身高优势也有很多便利，夫胜宽就很愉快地接受了这个身高差无法逆转的现实。

他还记得自己偶尔嫌弃崔韩率身高的时候，恋人会把自己抱在怀里圈起来，下巴在肩头在耳边磨蹭。语气亲昵、满是笑意，又带着点情///欲，“是胜宽喂得太好了呀。”

现在的饲主肯定比我更好吧。  
哦现在还是神父了。  
饲主一定温柔又圣洁吧。

06

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matriomony. ”（大家好，我们今天在这里出席这位男士和这位女士的神圣婚礼。）  
“Do either of you have any reason why you should not legally be joined in marriage? ”（请问你们俩彼此当中，有谁有什么理由认为你们的婚盟不合法吗？）

崔韩率垂下眼继续充满感情地背诵台词。

“Is there anyone present who can show any just cause why these two people should not be legally joined in marriage?”（在场的各位中，有谁能提供任何理由指出这两位的婚姻不合法吗？）

现场一片安静。

崔韩率在心里默默举手。  
我觉得不行。

“Then,”   
崔韩率的声音很不专业地抖了一下。  
他终于忍不住面向新郎，他抬起头，他不愿错过夫胜宽的表情。  
他想如果夫胜宽当着他的面点头，他就给他祝福。真心的那种。  
“do you take her to be your lawful, wedded wife? ”

完全陌生的声音带着爱意看向崔韩率面前眼里闪着泪光的女士，“I do.”

who's this fucking man???

崔韩率在瞬间瞪大了眼睛，要不是还有多次帮忙扮演神父的专业素养限制了他的行为，他的嘴巴应该张得是比眼睛还大的，像是史迪奇惊讶的样子，塞两个橘子是完全没有问题。

走错现场？？？  
不不不，新娘还是那个新娘啊。  
那胜宽呢？

迟迟等不到自己给予相同答复、酝酿的感情都快没了的新娘瞪过去，才发现神父先生，a.k.a自己伴郎的前男友正一脸兴奋又着急地找寻着什么。  
这个时候八卦并不合适，李素善女士在弟弟的幸福和自己的幸福当中迅速做出选择。

“I do！I do！I do！”  
迫切兴奋的“I do”三连击让宾客们忍俊不禁，也唤回崔韩率的神智。

“The rings, please. ”  
他一边cue流程，一边扫视着台下每个男性生物的脸。

没有没有没有。  
崔韩率越看越慌。

然后夫胜宽就这么捧着戒指送上门来。

07

为什么崔韩率一副要把我吃掉的样子？  
我是怎么了吗？

夫胜宽将戒指递给崔韩率，还被对方捏了一下手指。

在神父先生的示意之下，新郎新娘交换了戒指。  
一切都在顺利有序地进行，夫胜宽却觉得前男友盯住自己的眼神怎么看怎么不对。  
那种莫名熟悉的眼神让他心发慌。  
他开始一步一步地往外挪。

“By the power vested in me by the laws，I now pronounce you husband and wife. ”  
崔韩率的语速开始加快，常年练习rap的努力没有白费。一双眼睛黏在夫胜宽的身上，他又怎么看不出前男友想要逃跑的心思。

“Now，”崔韩率捏紧拳头，深吸一口气，“you may kiss the bride.”

视线锁定夫胜宽离开的方向，语气比之前的誓约还要郑重。

“I do kiss mine.”

说时迟那时快，神父先生冲了出去，带起一阵风。

08

I do kiss mine.

完了完了完了。  
夫胜宽心如擂鼓。他的前男友语气郑重到可怕，眼神认真到像是饥饿八个小时终于见到食物般完全锁定，睫毛都不带颤动个万分之一秒。  
夫胜宽甚至感觉自己听到了对方口水吞咽时喉结滚动的声音。

保命要紧，夫胜宽先溜为敬。  
素善姐说的没错，崔韩率是真的想要把谁吃掉。  
不过食物本人夫胜宽在上一秒才刚刚察觉到。

09

迅速计划逃跑路线的夫胜宽哒哒哒哒地穿过走廊，上气不接下气的，不敢回头也不敢停下休息。他自认为不论是分手之前，还是分手之后，他都没有做过任何对不起崔韩率的事。本应该大大方方理直气壮的人，却因为一个再熟悉不过的眼神而心虚到逃跑。

是每次恋人深情表白时的眼神，也是对方以恋人身份宣告结束时的眼神。

“这样吵下去还有意义吗？”  
夫胜宽还记得自己站在狼藉的客厅，刚把玻璃杯摔碎在地上的手还在止不住的抖。双目赤红，衣衫凌乱，青筋暴起声嘶力竭的样子一定很丑。  
“我真的不想和你吵架。你假期都那么短，我不想你每次好不容易回来都是……都是回来和我吵架的。”

他清清楚楚地记得当时崔韩率的沉默。   
崔韩率沉默地走到他身边，在夫胜宽以为自己会得到一个沉默的拥抱的时候，沉默着蹲了下去，沉默着去捡那个碎裂了散落在周围的玻璃杯残渣。

“那不如分手好了。”  
夫胜宽的声音又哑又轻，像是赌气一般说给自己听。  
可是崔韩率离得那样近。  
他抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛里是扁着嘴巴哭都哭不出来的夫胜宽。

眼神一如往常的郑重而专注。  
动作表情都深深刻在夫胜宽的脑中，以至于他在那段煎熬的日子里反复梦到这个场景，然后反反复复地哭醒。像是在补足当时未能流出的眼泪一样。

“好。”  
崔韩率仰着脸这么说道，手里还捏着玻璃碎片，澄澈透明却边角锋利。  
“那就分手。”

被回忆击中要害的夫胜宽终于失去了逃跑的力气，曾经理不直气也壮的少年也被时间和过去磨掉了棱角。

10

即使夫胜宽的手腕被自己抓在手心里，崔韩率依然没有实感。习惯性地从手腕滑到掌心，夫胜宽的体温凉到崔韩率以为自己握住了一块冰。

“胜宽……”

背对着自己喘气的夫胜宽没有回应。  
也不是完全没有回应，至少他在努力把手从前男友的桎梏中挣脱出来。好不容易扯出一只大拇指来，夫胜宽屈起指节用指甲作为武器，深深陷进崔韩率的虎口处。崔韩率吃痛，却不愿松手。越是感觉到刺痛，就越是握得更紧。

“胜宽……”

低沉的嗓音和示弱的语气削减了夫胜宽挣扎的幅度，紧绷的拇指也放松下来。他舔了舔干燥的双唇，还是妥协般应了一声“嗯”。

崔韩率轻轻晃了晃他的手，希望他能转过身来。  
手臂被拉得靠近对方，夫胜宽的后脑勺却仍旧坚持着无声的抗拒，像是死守着最后一道防线。

“别这样……啵……”夫胜宽吞下差点脱口而出的昵称，“崔韩率你别这样。”  
搞得好像你想挽回什么一样。  
“神父先生和男人在教堂拉拉扯扯算个什么样子。”

“胜……”立马想要解释的崔韩率被一阵急匆匆的脚步声打断，下意识闭了嘴就把夫胜宽往怀里一带拐进走廊尽头的转角。还没等怀里被圈住的人挣扎起来，就摸摸索索反手拧开了背后的门把手。

开门进入然后落锁，行云流水一气呵成。

等夫胜宽反应过来，面前已经是阳光无法穿透窗帘的昏暗房间，而背后紧贴着的是崔韩率，熟悉又陌生的前男友。

前男友的胸膛很烫。  
前男友的心跳很慌。  
前男友的吻一下又一下，悉数落在自己的耳背上。

夫胜宽偏头去躲，反而露出了敏感点分布范围更广的脖颈。  
颈侧被舔得又湿又痒，在怀里的挣扎因为被圈得太紧，比起躲闪来更像是磨蹭。对于崔韩率来说，更像是撩拨。  
撩拨着他的身体和欲望，让他花了两年才渐渐平静的心海又轻而易举地被掀起了风浪。

夫胜宽在他怀里扭动得更厉害了，崔韩率却不认为这是拒绝。在他看来，没有踹他一脚，或者是给他一肘都算不上拒绝。更何况他感觉到双唇触碰之处在不断发热，皮肤之下血液的流动和他的心跳一样热烈。

他的恋人……他的前任恋人在情事上总是羞于表达，身体却总是诚实地张开怀抱接纳他的所有。

崔韩率不认为这是拒绝，即使从奔逃开始到现在，夫胜宽也没有看过他一眼。

11

夫胜宽并没有表现出来的那么冷静。  
他慌得要命，他摇摆不定。

他记恨着分开时崔韩率的狠心决断，又庆幸着重逢时对方眼里的深情不减。

可是崔韩率的温度早已在自己皮肤上烙下无形的痕迹，一贴近便是条件反射般的腿脚酸软，手心发汗。像运动记忆无法篡改一样，夫胜宽再怎么想要远离前任恋人的怀抱，身体还是下意识地靠得更近。

当炙热的亲吻落在颈侧，夫胜宽红了眼眶，乱了呼吸。

不知道前任恋人已经溃不成军的崔韩率还在对方耳边低语，委屈而蛊惑，不依不饶。

“胜宽不看看我吗？”  
“胜宽不想我吗？”

“可是胜宽呐。”  
“我好想你。”

12 

小心翼翼地含住对方丰厚的双唇，舌头温柔地舔过深浅不一的齿痕。感受到对方的颤抖，他用宽大温热的手掌捧住眼前人的脸庞，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着对方的鼻尖，像小狗一样撒娇讨好。

“我好想你。”  
崔韩率终于对上夫胜宽的眼睛，通红的眼眶蓄了一池子快要满溢的水。

夫胜宽像是一尾搁浅的鱼有气无力，却依然不甘认命地摆动着身体在做最后的挣扎。  
而崔韩率的眼里是一片海。

于是他忘了濒临死亡的绝望，他忘了浑身撕裂的痛苦，他挤出一滴泪来润湿干瘪的心。  
他一头扎进海底。

13

他在崔韩率的双唇上试探着摸索着，从扬起的嘴角到柔软的唇瓣，一下一下轻啄，一点一点覆盖。干燥的双唇变得通红又水润，渐渐明显的疼痛感仿佛在惩罚他的不专心。  
舔舐，啃咬，夫胜宽的吻变得越来越充满攻击性。  
崔韩率任他毫无章法地在自己脸上留下水渍和齿痕，看他的双手胡乱地拉扯自己身上的衣服。

光是用暴力直接扯坏罗马领就花了夫胜宽大半的力气，对黑色罩袍的打开方式又始终不得要领，崭新的罩袍都快被揉成腌菜也没能被他成功脱下。  
严严实实地包裹住崔韩率的一切，让他看不见他的心。  
“什么破烂衣服……”夫胜宽噘嘴嘟囔着，抬头却是崔韩率一双弯弯的笑眼，纵容和宠溺隐隐约约。

夫胜宽看懂了对方眼底的情绪，有在意，有温存，有失而复得的庆幸，还有势在必得的肯定。  
他却像是第一次看到崔韩率眼里的深切情意那样，脸红心跳头昏脑热，却畏手畏脚地不敢前行。  
他怕这或许是场迟到两年的分手炮。  
他怕这是颗包了绝苦黄连精华的糖。  
他怕崔韩率已爱众人，而他偏偏瞎猫碰上死耗子又做了回众人。

可他还是忍不住想要更多。

夫胜宽咬住下唇，单手把崔韩率的肩膀摁在门上。  
崔韩率想要调整一下姿势靠得更舒服些，发现被摁住的肩膀不怎么动得了，于是挑起眉毛表示疑惑，“嗯？”

手从肩头滑到手臂紧紧握住，夫胜宽觉得自己好久都没有这么紧张了，“我们做吧。”

“韩率。”  
“我们做爱吧。”

14

沉默。  
又是这该死的沉默。  
夫胜宽看着崔韩率眼里的星火在瞬间燎原却在沉默中逐渐熄灭。

“不行吗？”水汽迅速充盈他的眼睛，夫胜宽瞪大眼睛不让自己这么容易哭出来。那个怯懦的哭包已经学会不再人前掉下眼泪。

“不行。”

房间安静得出奇，时间就像静止了一样。崔韩率的拒绝砸得脑袋嗡嗡作响，夫胜宽的眼泪倾泻而出。一颗心被揪得紧紧的，胸口闷到无法呼吸。  
他不明白，他不甘愿。他死也要死得个痛痛快快。  
“为什么？”

夫胜宽的眼泪让崔韩率突然慌了神，他摸遍全身也没有摸出一包纸巾来。身上的罩袍是崭新的没有下过水，织物不够柔软到可以用来擦拭对方的脸庞。  
崔韩率像是第一次把夫胜宽气哭那样手足无措，大颗大颗的眼泪砸得他心头发慌。  
“别哭啊……别哭啊胜宽……”

自己也太惨了吧。

“崔韩率你太过分了吧……”夫胜宽张着嘴哇啦哇啦一通大哭。  
“这是什么破道理……”眼泪像是溪流源源不断地往下淌。  
“你……不和我做爱……嗝……”夫胜宽哭得上气不接下气，“你……你还不许我哭……嗝……”

“不不不不是……”崔韩率不停摆手，“不是这样的。”  
“我想和胜宽做的，”崔韩率求生欲超强地举起右手手掌，用起誓的姿势强调自己的决心，“我是真的想和胜宽做爱的！特别特别想！”

“只是……”崔韩率摸摸后脑勺，难得有些赧颜。

“只是什么？呜哇——”夫胜宽越哭越嗨，“不想做……嗝……就直说嘛……哇——”

“没有润滑剂。”

“嗝？”夫胜宽暂停了哭泣却没能暂停哭嗝。

眼睛红红，脸蛋红红，连鼻尖都是红红的夫胜宽像一只受惊的小兔子。  
崔韩率亲亲兔子的小嘴巴。

“没有润滑剂，胜宽会受伤的。”

“嗝。”夫胜宽灵光一闪，“有的有的！嗝！”  
“素善姐车上有的！！！”

还没反应过来“素善姐是谁”和“你又怎么知道她车上有润滑剂”的前因后果，崔韩率已经被夫胜宽拉着跑出了房间，然后跑出了教堂。  
跑到了婚车旁边……

“胜宽？”崔韩率一脸懵逼地看着夫胜宽把半个身子都塞进后座搞破坏……哦不是，是找润滑剂。  
夫胜宽兴致太过高昂，崔韩率决定把“我们可以去买”和“酒店里也有”的良好建议吞进肚子里去，然后默默划开手机的手电筒程序给他打光，“找到了吗？”

“等我一下！嗝……”夫胜宽回他一句又乱蓬蓬的脑袋埋下去，嘟囔着，“我记得明明是放在这里的嗝，怎么不见了啊？”

功夫不负有心人，夫胜宽终于在摸遍后座每个角落之后摸到了那管他为素善姐准备的特别的新婚礼物之一。还没来得及像崔韩率炫耀，他就觉得自己被人往里一送头差点撞到，然后被人压住。“嘭”的一声，车门也被关上了。

“唔唔唔唔嗝……”怪不得夫胜宽不好好说话，崔韩率叠在他的身上还捂住了他的嘴。扭动身体挣扎着，却在感觉到崔韩率的某个部位在以他可感知的速度逐渐硬挺的时候，安分了下来。

“嘭嘭”  
“嘭嘭”  
有人上了车，有人在交谈。

夫胜宽红透了一张脸，不敢发出半点声音。可是嗝意偏偏无法忍耐。  
“嗝……”夫胜宽觉得自己丢脸透了。

“谁？”李素善女士十分警惕。

“素善姐……”夫胜宽的声音闷闷的，把头埋得更低，“嗝……”

“baby你怎么在车上？？？”李素善女士扒着椅背看过来，“啊……”焦急的语气一下子变得很微妙，“神父先生也在哦。”

15

“1520，你俩直接上去就行。”   
姐姐揪出夫胜宽胸口别的花，把自己婚房房卡塞了进去。  
“Have a good day🙈”

被扔下车的夫胜宽和崔韩率在酒店门口面面相觑。

“要上去吗？”夫胜宽秒怂，偷偷摸摸把手里的润滑剂转移到裤兜。  
牵起身边人的手握在手心，崔韩率笑着跨出第一步，“好。”

16

kingsize的圆床上铺满玫瑰花瓣，纯白巾帕绕成一对交颈的天鹅。按摩浴缸里蓄了温度适宜的热水，空气里弥漫着醉人迷情的薰香。连灯光都是刻意的不甚明亮，让整个房间都染上一层暧昧的颜色。

夫胜宽松了松领结，他有些渴。  
“韩率……”开口都是如同缺水般的干涩，嗓子紧得发哑，“要……”  
崔韩率闻声转过来面向他，光影之下俊美的五官让他不由得屏住呼吸。  
“要喝水吗”，抑或是“要做吗”，夫胜宽一时难以取舍。

“怎么了吗？”崔韩率向他靠近，“胜宽？”  
“太热了吗？”他的手伸向他的领口，极其自然地为他取下领结，又解开了衬衣顶端的两粒纽扣，“胜宽都出汗了。”  
“外套脱了吧。”说着双手探入西服外套，沿着胸口向上划到肩头，再顺着后背向下，仿佛一个拥抱的姿势，把爱人纳入怀中。  
掌心的热度透过衬衣在皮肤之上肆意游走，指尖像聚集了微弱的电流，每一次碰触都带起一阵酥麻。夫胜宽有些气喘，被脱掉了外套，更觉得浑身发烫。

崔韩率眼里像是住了炎炎的夏日，流连之处尽是灼热的光。  
夫胜宽偏过头去想要闪躲他的目光，却在镜子里看到了两个同样身着白色衬衣和深色西裤的身影。一个是为了不造成奇怪的误会，在下车前被素善姐强行要求脱了素黑罩袍的崔韩率，一个是满面通红的自己。

镜子里两人靠得极近，依偎的样子像是一对深爱彼此的恋人，在这艳丽的婚房之中一点也不突兀，仿佛本该如此。本该如此亲昵，又本该如此甜蜜。  
好像两年的时间不过是个漫长如斯的梦，几经挣扎终于醒来，睁开双眼发现躺在身边的崔韩率还在打着小小的呼噜。  
又或者，其实现在才是不愿醒来的春梦一场。

梦都梦了，不如继续。

夫胜宽回过头来，笑得诱人。  
“有点可惜呢，”抱怨着，呢喃着，像撒娇一般，“韩率的罩袍……不是我脱下的。”

崔韩率捉住他的手放到自己张开的领口边缘，“What about this one？”  
柔软的手指被引导着解开第一粒纽扣，手掌覆在线条明朗的胸膛之上，“It's beating for you.”

17

皮带被抽离，拉链被拉下，手顺着内裤边缘陷入臀缝。干燥的皱褶被温柔的揉捏，崔韩率却没有了更进一步的动作。他皱起好看的眉毛，扫视了周围一圈，却一无所获。  
夫胜宽从鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜里摸出那管小巧的润滑剂，轻轻摇晃，“是找这个吗？”  
崔韩率笑着伸手去接，快抓到的时候被夫胜宽调皮地闪开。崔韩率也不恼，玩心大起地配合了一次又一次。  
直到终于把他引到床边，然后抓住他的手腕扑倒了他。

然后是再自然不过的赤诚相对。

沾满润滑液体的两指在穴口打转，一点一点探入。在排斥感不那么明显的时候步步深入，感受被温暖肠道完全包裹住的紧致。微微分离两指让内壁张开一丢丢距离，屈起指节模仿着抽插的动作。

夫胜宽的喘息越来越急促，也越来越难耐，崔韩率却置若罔闻般龟速磨蹭着。抽出两指的同时带出了尚未被吸收的润滑剂，黏黏糊糊的滴在夫胜宽雪白的臀瓣上。黏腻的触感让他不自觉的扭动着屁股，那滑溜溜的液体便又顺着臀缝往下流，滴在床单上，染湿身下的玫瑰花瓣。

崔韩率俯下身去亲吻夫胜宽的腰窝，沿着背沟一路向上，在他光洁的背脊上落下一长串粉红的痕迹。双腿跨在身下人的腰腹两边，倾身叼住后颈那一小块皮肤，细细地碾磨。

崔韩率的重量让夫胜宽在羽被里陷得更深，怕痒的他又因为崔韩率的舔舐发出含糊不清的闷笑来。“别……别闹”努力抬头的夫胜宽还没能说出一句完整的话，让他无法轻视的硬挺拨开臀肉抵住穴口的动作让他噤了声。

他调整呼吸准备接纳，对方的龟头却上下滑动磨蹭着。  
“可以了，韩率。”夫胜宽软绵绵的声音从身下传来，崔韩率却也只是挺入半个蘑菇头又小心翼翼地退出来。

夫胜宽撅起挺翘的屁股，用微张的穴口亲吻龟头。这才让崔韩率终于抛了多余的担心和暂时相当碍事的理智，握住他的腰侧，整根没入后，便是大开大合地操干。

深深浅浅，浅浅深深。崔韩率在夫胜宽的配合下，很快找到那块让他忍不住想要一直欺负的软肉。大幅度地抽送，精准地戳刺都让夫胜宽难以自持，即使是捂住嘴巴也捂不住的欢愉呻吟从指缝中溢出。

18

夫胜宽被久违的性爱支配了大脑，在每一次深入的时候哑着嗓子叫崔韩率的名字，又断断续续地胡乱说着话。  
他不记得自己说过什么。  
骂骂咧咧又或是藏了好久的心里话。

但他清楚地记得那人附在自己的耳边，生怕自己没听见似的重复了一遍又一遍。  
“我也爱你。”

end.


End file.
